Concrete articles are typically molded at high speed in molding stations incorporating a filling station, and filling of and molding in the mold are usually done on the same spot.
Recently, filling stations comprising an upper door and a lower door have been developed, which allows an increased surface quality of the upper surface of the molded articles (surface opposite the closed bottom of the mold) by reducing an aspiration effect upon opening of the doors, as well as an increased control of the filling of the molds from the filling hopper.
Ongoing efforts for improvement relate to increase the quality of the lower outer surface of the articles, i. e. molded in the bottom of the mold, since it is a visible part of the articles.
Moreover, recurrent problems of overfilling of the mold are still unresolved.